F4 & BtVS Crossover: The new solution
by sd freek
Summary: The Storm family go to visit their cousin's in Sunnydale The Summers but it isn't the happy town they think it is. Prepare for the unexpected.
1. Sunnydale: A very happy place

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fantastic four or Buffy the Vampire slayer and co.**

**Author's note: Yes this has been re-written. I realised the plot made no sense what so ever so I changed it slightly. **

Susan Storm slipped out of bed and put on her silky dressing gown. She was a little taken back to walk into the kitchen and see everybody was dressed and nearing the end of breakfast. She clutched her head; it ached like hell! She stumbled to the medicine cabinet to get some painkillers.

"Somebody drank a lot last night," Johnny laughed as he got up to make his older sister some breakfast. Sue took the painkillers and smiled weakly at Johnny's comment. She took a moment to remember what had happened the night before and remembered with a smile. They were celebrating their defeat of Victor when Reed had proposed, that had lead to dozens of toasts and a few glasses of wine if she remembered rightly. She looked at Reed who was watching her stand there and gave him a smile before going off to shower and get dressed.

Half an hour later Sue reappeared from the bathroom. Johnny and Ben were sitting down watching TV but Reed was nowhere to be seen, _probably in the lab_, she thought. The painkillers were starting to kick in and Sue was feeling a lot better. A plate of fried eggs and toast was lying on the kitchen counter.

"Made it myself," Johnny pointed out when she picked it up, Sue nodded in appreciation.

"Hey, when are leaving again?" Ben asked her

"Oh, um… two," she replied

"Where are we going?" Johnny asked, sitting up a lot straighter at the mention of a trip.

"How could you forget we're going to visit Grandma!" Sue yelled feeling very annoyed. It was something that was happening a lot lately, everyone was just out to ruin her day.

"Sorry sis, just forgot that's all," Johnny said not quite understanding where he wrong.

"Why are we going to Sunnydale anyway?" He asked, "I'm joking," he said quickly as she crossed her arms and began to fade away. "We're going to celebrate Grandma's 80th birthday," he added to prove his point.

"She's 90," Sue said as she glared at her brother.

Over in Sunnydale

"So what are you doing for spring break Buff?" Xander asked. The Scooby gang lay out on the grass opposite school.

"Well, my cousins are coming over for my Nan's birthday so I guess I'll be busy trying to occupy them."

"Which cousins are coming over?" Willow asked as she took a bite out of her apple.

"Johnny and Sue,"

"Who?" Xander asked "I know nearly every member of your family and I don't know a Johnny or Sue."

"I think you're confusing me and Buffy again," Willow reminded the boy.

"Okay how about Jonathan and Susan Storm." Buffy asked

"Nope, not familiar," Xander said with a grin.

"Wait aren't they members of the Fantastic Four?" Oz asked, his brow knitted into a frown.

"Yeah, our moms are sisters." Buffy said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

At that moment Cordelia walked past, she couldn't help but hear what had just been said. After what Xander and Willow did she had vowed to never talk to the group again but she just couldn't resist.

"Buffy when will you leave that little dream world of yours?" she asked the redhead "We all know that you couldn't possibly be related to anyone as hot as Torch."

"Torch?" Willow asked. Cordelia threw Willow a dirty look before walking off in her bright red stilettos.

"God I hate her," Xander said bitterly

"Now, remember you guys need to be civil towards each other," Buffy reminded the glaring boy. He sat up straight

"Civil! I am civil Buffy. She came here in her big high heels and I didn't' say a word. Are you telling me that is not civil!" He yelled

"Hey, calm down." Oz told him calmly

"Yeah it's all right for you. I was ignored, she's completely wiped me out of her mind!"

"How is that a problem?" Willow asked, slightly confused.

"I've been demoted in the hierarchy of high school. I can't leave high school at the very bottom. Your reputation in high school stays with you for the rest of your life!"

"Stop being so dramatic," Buffy said trying her hardest not to laugh. She looked at Oz and Willow and they weren't holding back so neither did she.

"Laugh all you want, but when you see me wallowing around in filth because of my reputation you will regret this moment." He said, rather enjoying being the big joker

New York City

"Hurry up!" Johnny yelled to his sister. They were supposed to have left for Sunnydale over an hour ago but Sue was still packing.

"Coming," she shouted back. Susan tried to lift the suitcases off her bed but struggled. "Ben," she screamed "come and bring down my suitcases," Ben ran inside Sue's room and let out a shout "Jeez! Do you need this much Sue?" Within a minute Ben quickly came out with three shiny white suitcases. Johnny wasn't surprised. "Sorry but I just had to bring my hair stuff and make-up," she explained to a gob smacked Reed.

"And your entire wardrobe?" he asked not taking his eyes off Susan's luggage.

"That's only a quarter actually," Johnny pointed out. "Shall I take my car cos don't take this the wrong way Reed but your old banger won't reach the next block with all this stuff."

"Alright," Reed agreed, Johnny smiled and went to get his car.

"Is that a good idea? He'll probably speed off or pick up a female hitchhiker." Ben pointed out

"He won't," Sue said confidently.

"What makes you say that?" Reed asked

"Cos he can drive with you guys," she beamed

"What! I'm not staying in the car with Flame boy and I'm sure he feels the same way."

"But if he's alone there is guaranteed trouble."

"She's right, anyway how hard could a drive with Johnny be? Besides we're only going to the airport," Reed said calmly

"Turn it down!" Reed yelled. He had been very wrong about how easy it could be. They were speeding down the motorway with music at full blast in Johnny's car. The teenager had insisted that he drove his car or he wasn't going to Sunnydale. Ben and Reed had been willing to leave him behind but it was his Grandmother they were visiting and they couldn't show up without him. So Johnny had won the argument and made sure he caught every young Woman's eye on the journey. Reed looked at the rear view mirror, Sue was behind and was enjoying the peace. In a way she needed it, she was starting to get a little stressed lately. She often said being the only girl in the apartment was the worst-case scenario, especially if one of the guys were your younger brother who you had hoped you would never live with again.

THE NEXT MORNING IN SUNNYDALE

"Buffy wake up, I need you to help me with the guest room." Buffy opened her eyes and looked at the clock beside her bed, it was 6am. She looked past the electronic alarm clock and to the photo of her and her friends; she smiled before sliding out of bed. Her mother came in the bedroom. "Hurry up Buffy, I know you have school but the guest room needs to be perfected and I need you to help me," with that Joyce left the room as quickly as she had come in. Buffy then suddenly remembered that her cousins were coming. She went into the bathroom to shower and wondered if they had changed. As far as she could remember Sue was the intelligent one and pretty sensible while Johnny could be a bit reckless.

After her shower and getting dressed, Buffy went into the guest room. It looked perfect but Joyce was running around fluffing up pillows and arranging flowers. Buffy rolled her eyes and went into the next room; it was also perfect. The last however wasn't finished. Buffy changed the bedclothes and wondered why she hadn't done all of this the night before. _Patrol, duh!_

Buffy arrived at the library a little late that morning. She walked in to see Xander reading a comic and Willow on the computer.

"Hi," she said. Everyone looked up from his or her activities.

"Hey Buff," Xander said, Willow waved a greeting.

"Uh, you couldn't let me copy your biology homework could ya?" he asked desperately "I'll get some wrong on purpose so I don't copy all of your work," he added. Willow sighed, Xander made puppy eyes at her and the redhead caved in. It wasn't that she couldn't resist Xander, she was well over him now, and she was just being a good friend. She took her biology homework out and gave it to him.

"Numbers one to fifteen are basic so use my answers but on the others get them wrong, they're the advanced stuff." Xander nodded and gave Willow a thumbs up sign. "First fifteen. Got it," He said before working on it.

"So… any trouble?" Willow asked Buffy as the slayer sat opposite her friends.

"Nope,"

"Oh," Willow deflated disappointedly.

"It's actually kinda quiet," she added. Willow perked up,

"So that means something big is going down, right?" she said excitedly.

"I dunno. There aren't any rituals due this year and Willie says business is as usual."

"Well, hey that means we have a free weekend and I'm thinkin' a movie marathon." Xander said as he tapped the answer on willow's work. "What does that say?"

"Monosaccharide," Willow said simply

"Mono-what? Never mind." He said as he scribbled the word down quickly.

Rupert Giles emerged from his office carrying a steaming mug of English Breakfast tea. He sat down beside Buffy and looked up at everyone through his glasses.

"How was patrol?"

"Dull, I'm getting worried. I actually miss those cheesy lines," Buffy said as she admired her nails.

"Well, something will turn up soon." He said absent-mindedly


	2. School's out forever

**Disclaimer: Ok, now if you haven't read my edited version of the chapter before you really should. I've done a few twists to make sure everything made sense. This chapter is dedicated to AlwaysgonnabeDoylesgirl for making me want to continue the story.**

"Thank god," Ben mumbled under his breath when Johnny parked the car. He was glad to finally be out of the small space. Sports car designers really didn't think about their larger customers. He looked at Reed who was equally relieved. Johnny bounced out of the car with a large smile on his face as if the fun were just beginning. Ben really didn't like that smile.

"Why so happy?" he asked suspiciously. Johnny tapped his nose and continued to smile. Ben shuddered; he hated to think what the teenager had up his sleeve.

"Hi guys," Sue greeted as she approached. "Have a nice drive?" she asked mockingly.

"It was just great." Reed muttered.

"Come on, it can't have been that bad," she said. Reed and Ben turned to stare at her.

"I am right here you know," Johnny reminded his crew feeling rather insulted.

"Oh don't worry. We won't ever forget." Ben mumbled.

"C'mon. Why is everyone in such a bad mood?" Sue asked. "Don't you guys want to come down to Sunnydale?" she added worriedly.

"No no we're fine," Ben and Reed said simultaneously. Sue didn't look convinced but left it alone. After all they had volunteered to come.

"Come on guys," Johnny said impatiently. "We kinda have a flight to catch," he reminded them. Everyone jumped and immediately started to take the suitcases from the trunk of Johnny's car and headed into the building.

"Why is it that I hate airports?" Ben grumbled to no one in particular as the four entered the main building.

"They're chaotic and make you claustrophobic," Reed replied.

"No way! You're claustro-what ever?" Johnny asked with a smirk.

"Claustrophobic," Reed corrected.

"Yeah, that's what I said," Johnny replied.

"Yeah. But only sometimes," Ben admitted. Johnny laughed.

"For the second time in my life I actually feel sorry for you. Everything is like ten times smaller for you now," Ben glared at Johnny.

"There was a first time?" he asked in disbelief when he realised what he said.

"Yeah, when Debbie dumped you in front of all those people. That was harsh dude,"

"Thanks for reminding me," Ben replied sarcastically.

"Not a problem," Johnny replied happily.

"Ok where do we check in?" Sue asked. Reed looked at one of the large television screens for a few moments.

"Checkpoint K," he replied.

"Ok then guys lets go." Sue commanded.

The four walked over to checkpoint K trying to act perfectly normal and avoid the stares from arriving tourists. The queue for the flight was not surprisingly very short. In fact there was only one person in front of them.

"Wow, Sunnydale really is a hotspot," Ben muttered.

"Believe it or not this flight takes us to some random town nearby. Sunnydale isn't big enough to have an airport." Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Busy place."

OVER IN SUNNYDALE

"Ms Summers?" Buffy looked up from her work to see the school secretary standing at the door of the classroom.

"Yeah?" she replied politely.

"Principle Snyder would like to see you in his office right away." The secretary continued. Buffy rolled her eyes, _what now?_

"Good luck," Jonathan her lab partner said. Buffy nodded grateful and crossed her fingers.

Buffy walked down the empty hallway quickly. _What does he want now? I haven't actually done anything…have I? Actually I haven't, I wasn't even in school yesterday. Maybe that's why…_

Buffy's thoughts came to a halt once she reached the principle's office. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she heard the principle reply. Buffy opened the door and was surprised to see Willow, Xander and Oz sitting down. Willow looked really upset and Xander looked nervous. Oz was holding Willow's hand under the desk and even he looked slightly nervous. That was normally a bad sign; Oz never had any kind of readable facial expression.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Buffy asked.

"Yes. Sit down." It was more of a command than an invitation. "Now I was just telling your friends here about a little problem I have in the cupboard of room 101." Snyder reached over to take a sip of coffee; he didn't take his eyes off Buffy.

"It appears we've had a break in."

"So why are we here?" Buffy cut in. Why was she being questioned about a break in?

"Because we have your face all over the CCTV footage." Buffy froze. Why would she be on CCTV, Giles said he had wiped out all the demons and other traces of her late night work.

"Maybe you would like to see for yourself." Snyder said with a smirk. He looked at Xander who immediately stood up and walked over to the ancient TV on top of the filing cabinet. He switched it on and put in a tape. Buffy was shocked.

Sure enough the whole Scooby gang were running through the English corridor towards the library.

"_Quick he's coming,"_ the TV Buffy said to her companions.

"_The door's jammed."_ TV Xander said worriedly. The TV Buffy kicked the door down without a second's pause and the tape ended.

Buffy looked at her friends. Willow was close to tears, Xander and Oz looked extremely anxious. "Now we know why there is so much damage to school property." Snyder said with a smirk.

"We were being chased!" Buffy blurted out.

"Yes I know. Our good friend Robert was chasing you." Buffy put her head in her hands. Of course they would think it was the school security guard. Buffy couldn't tell the principle they were being chased by another seemingly immortal vampire because like all vampires he couldn't be caught on camera or any kind of photograph.

"Now I will be calling your parents about this and I think expulsion may be a good punishment, but for the mean time you could sort out the mess you made in Room 101. You may leave."

Buffy wanted to punch the man so badly but knew she couldn't. Anyway she had more important things to worry about like how she was going to get her friends out of this. The second they were out the room Willow burst into tears. Oz pulled her into a hug and tried to comfort her. Xander slumped down on the floor with his back against the wall. Buffy hated risking her friend's life every week but ruining their school record was something she never planned on happening. Every day she tried to prepare herself for the fact that she might never see one of her friends again or that they might never see her. It was a heart breaking thought but if it ever happened she needed to be strong. She had never dreamed of blemishing Willow's unblemished record, getting Xander into more arguments with his parents or making Oz repeat senior year again.


	3. Almost caught in the act

**Author's QUICK note: If you really reading people ramble on because they are full of sugar don't bother to read anything. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so sick of saying that. Why do we have to say it? Yeah, sue us for wanting to write about your creations. Everyone knows we don't own these characters already! Aargh! I mean come on, we would be rich and writing books, films, tv shows, games etc. and not on this website. Everyone is out to make money, especially from people who like to write stories and forgot to say the clearly well known! **

**Author's LONG note: Ok, sorry if this chap is a bit jumbled up. I wrote it during school and when I got home from school. Unfortunately I was (and still am) all hyped up on Coca Cola, 7up and Rainbow Dust (Soooo addictive!) AND prawn cocktail crisps. Yeah I know you can't get hyped on crisps but my friend gets high on water! Stare at her, not me! It has worn off slightly now but I'm feeling the down side of it. Who would've thought that 4 Cokes, 7 Rainbow Dusts, 2 7ups (They ran out of coke) AND 2 packets of prawn cocktail crisps could make you feel ill? Especially if you do that in the space of an hour and a half during your lunch break and the beginning of the lesson when your teacher doesn't bother to turn up cos they're getting busy in the prep room with another teacher? (Just rumors but sir confessed he thinks she's 'fit') Anyway my bad diet and teacher's love lives are hardly important are they? Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. See, even when I don't know what I'm doing I remember my manners so in your face Rowell! I'M NOT DRUNK! Sorry. Ignore that. Just yelling at my cousin. Won't do it again. And FINALLY on with the story, sorry for keeping you all.**

The streets were deserted. The roads were quiet and nothing like New York. A car passed by every few minutes but that was about it. The small, compact shops were almost void of human life. Angry, tired shop assistants were left alone to close the shops. It was only 6pm but Sunnydale was already falling asleep

"Busy place." Ben muttered.

"That's why I like Sunnydale. You can just relax and forget about everything." Sue said happily. "And if there's anything we need then it's a break," Sue said looking at Reed.

"Yes well I only brought some of my work," he replied.

"He got some guy to send all of it," Johnny muttered discreetly to his sister. Sue glared at her fiancée.

"It's important," Reed pleaded.

"It's always important," Sue muttered under her breath.

"Can we just get to this person's house? Some of us get tired wandering the streets,"

"What's wrong? Sidewalk too small?" Johnny teased. Ben glared and made a mental note to attack Johnny in his sleep for all his snide remarks.

The flight had been hell. Literally. The plane wasn't busy which was good for Ben. The people were mostly returning home after a happy holiday to the city that never sleeps. It must have been a change for them. A very big change. The staff on the plane was polite; they didn't stare or treat them differently. In fact they were more than happy to pretend they had no customers to attend to. Only one air hostess seemed to be happy to do her job, for all her hard work she was rewarded with Johnny's phone number. Ben thought she was way too happy about it, a guy asks you for your phone number. Big deal. And of course Johnny couldn't resist making his usual comments to impress people. They included his new discovery that Ben suffered from claustrophobia. It was a wonder Ben hadn't killed him and Reed right then. Reed always had to open his big mouth and say something that really didn't need to be said. Ben also regretted admitting it was all true. Maybe he had a big mouth too.

"I still don't see why you couldn't just make us a plane stretch," Ben grumbled.

"Well it would take a very long time. Sue didn't really give us enough notice,"

"I didn't give you enough notice?" Sue asked angrily.

"Yeah…well. You told us two weeks ago, plenty of time to build a well functioning and safe aircraft. " Reed regretted the sarcastic tone he used immediately. Sue glared and decided to say nothing.

"Somebody isn't getting any tonight," Johnny muttered with a smirk. He looked down after receiving all the disapproving looks from everyone.

"Just tryna lighten the mood," he muttered angrily. The four walked in silence down the street, all unsure of where they were going apart from Sue.

"Will you go on patrol tonight?" Giles asked. Buffy sat in a chair of the library looking angry.

"Yeah," she sounded tired.

"Maybe you shouldn't-"

"I can handle this. Besides, a few slayings will help get this whole load off my mind for a while." Buffy found herself almost laughing at that point. Most girls shopped or pigged out on chocolate when they were down. She went into graveyards and killed things.

"I should go now. I need to get a few kills in before my cousins get here," Buffy stood up and checked she had a stake in her jacket pocket before leaving the library.

Giles felt for Buffy. She had had a lot to deal with recently and she was holding herself responsible for her friend's expulsion. Giles felt worse. He had no idea Buffy had spent the night being chased by vampires in school, therefore he had no idea he needed to tamper with the tapes again. Giles switched off the light in his office and sighed. He knew the council wouldn't show any pity to the teenagers, they would hold him responsible and make him undo the damage. Giles suddenly got an idea. He ran to a bookcase and picked up an old, dusty, leather-bound book. He sat down in a chair, opened the book and read. He would get the teens back in school, even if he had to resort to the dark arts to get them back.

The silence between the friends was still uncomfortable. Johnny couldn't remember the last time he'd been stuck in such a situation. It was worse than watching Sue and Reed, well before their engagement anyway.

"Will someone please say something," Johnny said. Everyone was surprised with his sudden outburst.

"There's nothing to say." Sue said with a glare in Reed's direction.

"There's always something to say, like you guys could ask us about our family," Johnny said to Reed and Ben.

"Fine." Ben grumbled. "What is your family like?"

"That depends on which side you're talking about,"

"For the love of god, YOUR MOM'S SIDE! WHY THE HELL WOULD I CARE ABOUT ANYONE ELSE?" Ben yelled.

"Calm down, jeez! Keep your hair on. Just trying to make everything nice and normal. You people are really ungrateful you know that? I try and get rid of this weird silence that you all hate but you guys won't co-operate!" Johnny moaned on and on, completely ignore by his friends and sister. His constant whining was interrupted by a shrill scream.

Buffy mentally scolded herself. Since when did she scream when a vampire tried to jump her?

"I'm sorry honey, did I scare you?" The vampire asked mockingly.

"No," Buffy realized how fragile and overprotective she seemed when she said it and scolded herself again. This was not good. Buffy whipped a stake out of her pocket and grinned as the Vampire's smile faded. Buffy took the time to attack but before she delivered a roundhouse kick she looked at the demon in front of her. Buffy was getting more than sick of the cowboy wannabes hanging around Sunnydale's dark spots. He was decked out in the usual gear: jeans, boots, checkered shirt, big buckled belt and of course a little hat to complete the look. The vampire was thrown to his feet by Buffy's attack.

"God don't you people ever get sick of those outfits?" Buffy asked. The vampire gave her a questioning look before turning into dust. Buffy rolled her eyes. _They never reply_.

"This way!" Johnny said hurriedly as the four turned a corner and into a graveyard. A girl stood there looking peeved.

"Hey! You okay?" Johnny shouted. Buffy gasped and looked out. She looked at the person standing behind them and her slayer reflexes kicked in. _Big rock. Not normal. These people know him. Must be evil._ Buffy flicked the notes through her mind but then her eye caught the only female of the group. _Oh shit. _ Buffy hid the stake behind her back and waved.

"Hi Sue," she said shyly.

"Buffy? Oh my god I didn't recognize you! What are you doing here by yourself?" Sue gave Buffy a hug. The teenager managed to slide the stake down the back of her trousers and hug her cousin back. (**Author's note: I don't mean they went all the way down her trousers. I mean she had the chunky part of the stake sticking out the top if her trousers and covered by her top. K?**)

"This your family?" Ben asked. Johnny nodded and grinned.

"Hey," he greeted with a smile.

"Johnny?" Buffy ran up to her cousin and gave him a hug.

"How's Mr. Gordo?" Johnny had never stopped teasing Buffy about her love for the stuffed pig. Buffy hit him on the arm. Johnny laughed at first and then realized it actually hurt. This was the same girl who couldn't open a simple bottle of water.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"Self defense classes. I wouldn't walk through here unprotected."

"In Sunnydale? The city that always sleeps or so it seems anyway."

"You'd be surprised with what this town has to offer," Buffy said with a knowing smile. Johnny eyed her curiously; she knew something but he wasn't about to pursue it. Yet.


	4. Learn to control your tounge boy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did then Sims 2 University would be mine and would've met the Fantastic Four cast and drooled over Chris Evans and crap. I'm babbling like I'm hyper, even though I'm not.**

**Author's note: Oh my god I am so embarrassed. I never read over my author's note or disclaimer last chapter. Not only did I babble on about complete nonsense but also I missed out so many words. Aargh! I wondered why my friends were looking at me strangely after they read it. I have a feeling this chapter won't be much different either but at least I read it over more than once! Anyway, thank you very much for your reviews. I really enjoy getting them. It's why I write. Now this chapter is pretty much leading onto the main plot so be patient. I'm almost there. In the mean time you can tell me how I'm doing so far and whether I'm OOC at all. I had absolutely no idea how to write Joyce, which is why she doesn't say much. Anyway. Read and Review.**

"1630. Revello drive. It's been like years since I was last here," Johnny announced.

"You were here last summer. Or so I was told…" Buffy trailed off. She didn't want to bring up the time when she had run away to New York. Hopefully Johnny wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah, what was that all about huh?" he asked. _Maybe he was listening._

"A whole summer right next to us and you didn't bother to look us up?" he seemed angry.

"I needed to get my head straight. Sort out my priorities." Buffy mumbled.

"Yeah. Just so you know, Family is usually at the top of the list,"

"You can talk," Sue said with a wink at Buffy.

"If you must know the most important thing in my life is my family." Johnny said nobly.

"And cars, girls and that goddamn playstation." Reed muttered.

"Well at least my priorities are alive! Science is all you think about." Johnny retorted.

"Cars and playstations aren't alive dumb-ass." Ben said in his low gravely voice.

"That's what I said. At least two of my priorities are alive!" Johnny lied. Ben rolled his eyes. Johnny was the most stubborn person in the world excluding his sister and wouldn't back down so it was no use perusing a fight.

Buffy put her key in the door and turned it quickly.

"Mom?" she called out as she pushed the door open. There was no reply. "Mom, Sue and Johnny are here!" She shouted. "Mom?"

"She must've gone out," Buffy said with a shrug when she was greeted with more silence. "Make yourself at home," she added to Ben and Reed.

"Nice place" Ben said politely.

"Thanks. Me and Mom did all the decorating."

"Really? I never knew Buff could paint," Johnny was impressed.

"Why so surprised?" Buffy asked her cousin.

"You were always a bimbo who could only cheer. Then you started acting like some gothic rebel but still looked like the popular cheerleader. Now from what I hear you're a freak who has so much potential but is always around when something weird happens and therefore are weird and freaky." Buffy looked offended by Johnny's speech.

"Your friend Harmony told me that when I was here last year." He added. Buffy's jaw dropped.

"Harmony isn't my friend." She said angrily. "I can't believe you let someone talk about me like that. I bet you even asked her out so you could hear more. What happened to being a family guy?"

"I am a family guy! That's why I stood her up." Johnny protested.

"Or you found a better date!" Buffy said accusingly.

"How the hell did…of course not!" Buffy glared.

"You can just feel the tension." Ben said after a minute of Johnny and Buffy glaring at each other.

"Sorry," Buffy said, "I've just had so much on my mind."

"Like what?" Sue asked worriedly. "Is it about this Angel guy?"

"No. It's just…school work."

"Or lack of it," Johnny muttered.

"Johnny!" Sue hissed. Buffy looked confused. "We heard about what happened at the end of your sophomore year." Sue said with genuine sympathy.

"Oh, they let me back into school. It's just I had a fall out with my friend that's all."

"Don't worry. If you guys are so close then chances are you will start talking again." Sue said, the tone of her voice was soothing and relaxed; it almost helped to take away the pain.

The front door swung open.

"Buffy?" Joyce Summers walked through the front door with a few bags of shopping.

"Hi Mom," Buffy replied. Joyce walked into the living room and realised her daughter was not alone.

"Hi Aunt Joyce." Sue said.

"Oh my, I forgot you two were coming today. How are you?" Joyce gave her niece and nephew a hug. "How's New York?"

"Great."

"And from what I've heard you're engaged?" Joyce asked curiously. Sue broke out into an even bigger smile and nodded excitedly.

"Wow, news travels fast." Ben said in surprise.

"Didn't you see how many phone calls Sue made at the airport?" Johnny asked. "She was all hyped up and screaming."

"That reminds me, I really need to find a better ring." Reed muttered feeling a little embarrassed.

"I like it," Sue said and gave her fiancée a quick kiss. "It has a more sentimental value. Makes me feel more loved."

"How the hell does a piece of metal make you feel loved?" Johnny asked.

"It's part of a gasket from our space trip." Sue said in a matter of fact voice. "It brought us closer together," Sue said happily while Johnny mouthed it along with her.

"You've said that so many times over the past two days." Johnny said, earning him a slap from his sister.

"I think it's sweet." Buffy said.

"Me too. Have you decided on a date?" Joyce asked excitedly.

"Mom! They got engaged two days ago!" Buffy cringed.

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared." Joyce said to her daughter.

"Well we have several dates in mind but we're not to sure. It might just be March 17th-"

"St. Patrick's day? You guys are still stuck on that?" Johnny asked in disbelief.

"Lemme guess. It has that sentimental value." He added mockingly.

"Yes actually. It was the day we first met." Reed said literally glowing with happiness. "I remember that day, at your Aunt's boarding house. It was … 15 years ago I think.''

"Yep. Except you thought I was just a silly little girl,"

"You said three words to me and then ran off giggling."

"I was twelve!"

"Not that reminiscing with you guys isn't fun but how about you continue that little talk some other time." Johnny interrupted.

"It's just cos you don't understand." Buffy said with a smirk.

"And you do? Yeah. You and Angel must have been quite the couple."

"Well at least I know what it's like to fall in love."

"Yeah, falling in love with a complete psycho is so normal."

"What?"

"C'mon. He tried to kill you and your mom. And your friend's fish!" Buffy opened her mouth to give a smart comeback but the lump in her throat stopped her. Tears started welling up in her eyes. The teenager put a few loose strand of hair behind her ear self consciously and ran upstairs to her bedroom.

"She's still a little sensitive on that subject," Joyce explained.

"Poor kid." Ben mumbled. Sue glared at her brother.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Go and say you're sorry."

"Why? She started it."

"So! Why can't you just be the mature adult and apologize. You're 21 now Johnny. You're not a little kid anymore." **(Author's note: Yeah I know I've been calling Johnny a teenager for the past few chapters but I changed my mind. Besides him being 21 works out with my preF4 timeline. I spent AGES trying to work out the age gap between Sue and Johnny. In the end I made up a sensible idea with only ONE picture for evidence. Sorry for babbling. I'm not hyper. Just feel like typing a lot because it us really impressing the people in my class. They're all watching my hands in amazement. I'm on fire!) **

"It's not that I'm not mature. I just don't take the blame for other people's mistakes."

"Or your own."

"Just go and say sorry kid." Ben grumbled.

"Yeah. What's the harm in that?" Reed put in.

Johnny exhaled loudly. "Fine." He walked slowly and heavily up the stairs, shooting daggers at his sister on his way up.

"Buffy?" Johnny knocked lightly on his cousin's bedroom door. There was no reply. "Buffy? Can I come in?" Johnny realised he wasn't going to get an answer so he opened the door anyway. It was empty.

"Huh?" Johnny walked in and checked behind the door, in the closet and even under the bed. Then he noticed the window was open.

"Okay then." He muttered to himself and looked out the window. He was sure he could see Buffy running down the street, she was surprisingly fast. _Shall I follow? _Johnny debated the thought in his head for a few seconds_. Why not? _Johnny climbed out the window.

"Flame on." He muttered quietly and burst into flame. The young man took off into the sky. Following the slim short figure down the street. _This better be Buffy._


	5. She's hiding something

**Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing. Such a depressing thought. It reminds me just how lonely and sad I am.**

**Author's note: I bet this chapter makes no sense what so ever. Mainly because I am suffering from depression, diagnosed by me. Valentines day just makes me feel so lonely because just like every other year I know I won't get a card. My friends are all with their partners or on holiday. And since there is no school I'm stuck with my little brother and only the Fantastic Four DVD to keep me company. Thank you to all my reviewers. May you all have much more luck than me on February 14th. **

Johnny followed Buffy down the empty streets, to his surprise she didn't stop off at the local nightclub. She headed straight past it and into an eerie looking graveyard. _Ok then…I guess Buff is a little more odd than I thought. _ Johnny landed on the ground and flamed off and was glad he had worn his suit. Buffy slowed her pace down to a brisk walk and Johnny jogged behind at a safe distance. Johnny didn't have the slightest clue where Buffy was going or why he didn't just call her name and question her but he'd come too far now and lost a decent jacket.

Buffy stopped walking quite suddenly. Johnny ducked behind a mausoleum as the teenager checked to make sure she wasn't being followed. As she turned Johnny could see she had been seriously crying.

Buffy was sure she was being followed. She had felt that someone was watching her from the second she turned off her street. She mentally cursed herself for not going into the Bronze to lose her new stalker. _Well it's nothing I can't handle, _she reminded herself. Buffy wiped her eyes and smoothed down her hair before walking down the steps that led to Angel's mansion.

Johnny was more curious now than ever. What was Buffy doing going into abandoned mansions in graveyards and after dark? Was it some kind of weird clubhouse she shared with her friends? Johnny knew the best thing to do would be to follow but he felt… scared. _Me? Scared to go into a lonely, deserted mansion? My cousin is in there! Possibly being murdered right now and I'm a superhero! _There were a lot of things that Johnny didn't understand right now but he did know it was time to get back to work and do the thing he did best. Save lives. Johnny took a deep breath and took great strides towards the mansion. As he walked closer to the steps he realised he should probably sneak inside or call for back up. The latter was not an option. If Buffy wasn't in danger he didn't want to waste time or get her into trouble. Besides, he could handle anything that came his way. Right?

Johnny slid down the steps, he was sure he could hear voices. He edged into an alcove and listened carefully. He couldn't really make out what was being said but he knew it was a man and a woman talking. _Not a woman. Buffy. She's a girl. Or does she count as a woman? Wait how old is she again… 17! Yeah I knew it. She's a girl. Teenager. Teenage girl. What are you doing dude? Concentrate! _Johnny made an effort to understand what was being said but he couldn't. The voices stopped suddenly. Johnny wondered whether Buffy and her mystery man had gone. Slowly he poked his head round the side of the alcove. He was surprised with what greeted him.

The room looked warm and regal. Thick red velvet curtains covered the windows and a fire blazed in the large, magnificent fireplace. Worn yet majestic looking leather sofas were positioned around the fireplace but the most interesting feature was the people. Buffy stood in the centre of the room in the arms of a tall, dark man that Johnny considered serious competition. He recognised the man from a painting that he'd seen in Buffy's bedroom the last time he was in Sunnydale. It was Angel.

Johnny was prepared to walk into the room and demand an explanation when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Johnny turned around to see a girl. She wasn't much taller than Buffy, with brown shoulder length locks and shiny dark red lipstick. Johnny noted her tight clothing and particularly revealing top. _My kinda girl. _Johnny's thoughts were interrupted when the girl punched him. Johnny staggered backwards with the blow.

'What the fuck?"

"You know which vamps I hate the most? The perverted ones that watch couples and get all horny before they attack," _Vamps? _Despite the fact that Johnny was confused he couldn't help but notice the seductive edge to her voice. Johnny dodged as she attempted to punch him. _The sexy ones with strength are always psychos. _ The stranger didn't give in; her next attack hit Johnny in the jaw. She then launched at him with a roundhouse kick. This knocked Johnny over.

Johnny barely had time to recover before the girl tried to stab him with a wooden stick. Johnny managed to catch the weapon before it hit him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked.

"Me? I'm not the one in the weird getup."

"Do I even know you? What the hell are you doing?" As the two wrestled over the stake a thought came into Johnny's head. He smirked and briefly flamed on. The girl let go of the stake in surprise.

"Your not a vamp," she said in surprise. "Then you're a demon," she concluded and grabbed a sword that was displayed with some armour.

"Stop!" Johnny shouted, now he was scared. "Buffy!" he called.

His cries attracted the attention of his cousin who immediately rushed to the scene followed by Angel.

"Johnny?" Buffy was shocked to see her cousin, "What are you doing here?"

"Wait you know this clown?" The girl asked; she was surprised.

"Faith Johnny Johnny Faith." Buffy said quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"Following you. The guys sent me up to apologize and I find your room empty with the window wide open. I look out the window and see you running down the street so I followed. This psycho's your friend? "

" Yes. But you were spying on me!"

"Hey I was gonna go back but then you went into a graveyard."

"What gives you the right to spy on me?" Buffy demanded.

"Well I don't see the crime. So I caught you with Angel. Big deal."

"You guys know each other?" Buffy asked as she looked between Angel and Johnny.

"You had some drawings of the dude in your room last summer."

"You were snooping around in my room!"

"Look calm down. I just got curious, jeez. Anyway it's not like you don't follow me places. The difference is that I won't snitch."

"Well you better not!" Buffy threatened.

"Why? Aunt Joyce doesn't know about this guy?" Angel looked at Buffy. He knew she had been reluctantly to tell her friends he was back from hell but he didn't see why she couldn't tell her mother.

"She'd freak out. Not even a little freak out but she'd seriously freak."

"Well I'll keep quiet if you tell me what's going on," Johnny offered, he was always willing to make a deal.

"I was with Angel." Buffy said.

"No, your little friend here-" Johnny gestured to Faith.

"Little?" Faith asked angrily.

"Fine, your psychotic friend here was trying to kill me. She kept calling me vamp and then she started calling me demon." Buffy shot Faith a look that Johnny didn't miss. She walked up to Johnny and whispered in his ear.

"Faith has … she has some problems. She comes from a very religious family, they believe she was destined to fight evil." Johnny raised one eyebrow.

"You hang around with her? No wonder you're such a freak." He said bluntly.

"Well if you guys are just gonna argue and bitch about me I'm out." Faith announced and with that she turned and left.

"We better go," Buffy said. "Bye Angel, I'll come and see you tomorrow." Buffy added warmly.

"See you dude," Johnny said with a wave.

Buffy's sudden change in behaviour at the words 'vamp' and 'demon' had mystified Johnny. She was definitely hiding something, he could tell from the second he saw her in the graveyard. What was her obsession with graveyards? It was beginning to scare Johnny slightly. She had some odd friends and hung out in some weird places. This wasn't the Buffy he had once known; Buffy was bubbly and slightly dopey. She wasn't a Goth and she didn't befriend psychopaths.


	6. A little heart to heart between cousins

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fantastic Four or Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**Author's note: Thank you for reviews. Now I promise that next chapter we will move on but I need everything to flow naturally for me and it didn't flow without this chapter. I have no idea why. Anyway this dialogue just happened, my fingers took over my brain and all this came out. That's why they start off talking about secrets and move onto Johnny and then Angel. It just flowed so don't get mad.**

Thoughts sprinted around Johnny's mind as the cousins walked down the peaceful streets. _Vamp? Demon? Did she mean vampire? Why would she think I was a vampire of all people? Why is Buffy so quiet? _

"Buff?"

"Yeah,"

"You know you can tell me stuff, right?" Buffy looked up from the sidewalk and to her cousin's face. Johnny looked so serious she just had to laugh.

"Me tell you stuff?" she asked in between giggles.

"Ok, so I tend to blab," he admitted. "But I CAN keep a secret. Secrets are hard to keep to yourself but if you tell one person then you can talk about that secret to that person as much as you want."

"So?"

"I'm saying that you should tell me your secrets before you break into a hysterical confession or something."

"And if I had any secrets why would I tell you? You'd just tell my Mom."

"No! I don't know people down here in Sunnydale except you guys and Harmony and co. If the secret got out it wouldn't be very dangerous for you or anything."

"Well I don't have a secret." Buffy said firmly.

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Are you really sure,"

"Uh huh,"

"Are you really really sure?

"Positive."

"Are you really really really sure?"

"Yes!" Buffy nearly shouted; Johnny was starting to be a bit annoying.

"Are you really really really really really really-"

"Shut up!" Buffy screamed. Johnny threw his hands up in defence.

"Well sorry," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah well so am I, can't you just shut up for five seconds?"

"I was just tryna lighten the mood. Cheer you up a bit, God! Why is everyone so ungrateful these days?"

"They're not ungrateful, they just hate you." Buffy said bluntly.

"Tell that to all my fans! And the ladies, they all love me! Guys wanna be me and girls wanna be WITH me," Johnny said proudly.

"Well I'm glad you're so modest." Buffy muttered.

"C'mon. What's the point in lying about stuff? You know all those people who are so 'modest' just wanna hear how great they are too."

"No they don't,"

"They do! Everyone loves a compliment especially the one that goes: 'oh, he's so modest' or 'he's so down to earth'."

"So why don't you take that approach? Doesn't it make you more wanted?"

"Not really. I believe in being open, I show my dark side. I parade my demons! With me there are no surprises…well personality wise anyway."

"I was about to say. You are THE most random person I've ever met."

"I'm not random! I just do the crazy things and ignore my common sense."

"You got that right,"

"Hey! You weren't supposed to agree with that. Reminds me, that is one bad side to using modesty as a cover up. A lot of people won't bother to tell you stuff because they think your not bothered and you hate it."

"Oh my god."

"What?" Johnny began to panic slightly. He looked around to see if he could see any trouble.

"Johnny Storm is actually making sense," Buffy said with a smirk.

"Oh ha ha," Johnny replied sarcastically. "Why is it that people always act surprise when I give good advice."

"People come to you for advice?" Buffy asked; she was surprised. Johnny wasn't normally one of the people you could rely on.

"No," Johnny admitted. "They always say they don't need it but I give it anyway. They always walk away amazed,"

"Maybe that's a side you should broadcast more often,"

"Now why the hell would I go and do that?"

"For a better image. Johnny storm: Superhero, fun lover and deeply sensitive guy."

"Boring!" Johnny announced. "How about Johnny Storm: Good looking, fun and made of money!"

"That would only attract whores and gold diggers," Buffy informed her delusional cousin.

"Do I look like I care?" Johnny said with his trademark smirk. "If it gets me into any exclusive clubs, any car I want and more importantly any girl. It's worth it. I know you have no experience but it is fun to get lucky every night."

"I have no experience?" Buffy asked angrily.

"You're 17, actually I wasn't a virgin at 17… how old is this Angel guy?"

"Uh…" Buffy couldn't really tell him the truth. "23," she lied.

"23! You haven't slept with him have you? Cos once you give it to him he's gone."

"Actually I have. Last year."

"Around the same time you broke up?"

"Well yeah…but we got back together."

"Cos he got bored with other girls and the sex was good," Johnny concluded.

"Will you stop? Angel is a sensitive, handsome, clever guy and he loves me." Buffy said dreamily.

"You wanna know how many girls have said that about me?"

"They say it cos it's true in a odd way,"

"Well yeah," Johnny boasted, "but the whole 'he loves me' part is all bullshit. I'm serious Buff. This guy is only tryna get in your pants. Again."

"You're just jealous," Buffy said, she realised how ridiculous she sounded the moment Johnny gave another smirk.

"Jealous of what exactly?"

"Because…" Buffy desperately tried to think of some arguments. "Every girl at school fancies him more than you and….and he has loads of money and…and he has fifteen cars." Johnny smirked again and Buffy mentally scolded herself. She had ridiculed herself yet again with the word 'fifteen'.

"Ok, if you insist but when he does a runner again I'm only gonna say 'I told you so'."

"Well don't get your hopes up because he won't run."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because we won't have sex." Buffy said brightly.

"Your kidding right? You WANT this guy to cheat on you?"

"No! It's not like that. It was his decision. He's celibate."

"No way!"

"Yes way. It brings out his demons,"

"So he gave it up for the rest of his whole life! Ok no offence Buff but your guy is kinda crazy. Is he religious?"

"No. He just wants to stay in a stable relationship and not let his hormones rule his life."

"That's bad…that's bad. This guy dated you purely for sex and now he's given it up altogether! How does he cope?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds. He wasn't like you,"

"Yeah but still. Poor guy."

The two approached 1630 Revello drive. Buffy rang the doorbell and the two waited for the door to open.

"Did you make him do it?" Johnny asked.

"Of course not!" Buffy replied angrily. "He came back and told me he had changed. I didn't believe him until he told me his decision."

"I bet he's with that Faith girl right now."

"What? No! Angel wouldn't do that?"

"Wouldn't he?" Johnny questioned. Buffy suddenly felt a lot of doubt. _Don't be so stupid. He can't have sex with her…but he can kiss her and touch her and oh god! This is crazy. Angel would never hook up with Faith and even she knows he is totally out of bounds. Not even Cordy would try and take him from me. But Faith is always horny and if he was and he hadn't seen me for ages then maybe he would._ Worry drenched Buffy's face. Johnny felt slightly bad; she obviously really liked this guy and didn't want to see the truth.

The front door opened. Joyce stood there looking surprised.

"I thought you guys were upstairs talking things over," she said as the two walked in.

"What happened?" Sue asked when she noticed Johnny was in his suit. Johnny slumped down onto the sofa.

"She tried to do a runner," he explained. Joyce looked sharply at Buffy at breakneck speed.

"I wasn't running away! Just going to the Bronze." She explained.

"I caught up to her just before she went in. Buffy can run real fast ya know. Whatever classes she's taking must be taught by a miracle worker."

"What are you trying to say?" Buffy asked.

"You couldn't run or fight before. You could do gymnastics and shout real loud though, I'll give you that." Johnny explained.

"What classes?" Joyce interrupted.

"The self defence stuff your making me take because Sunnydale is supposedly not the safest place on earth." Buffy explained. Joyce caught on immediately.

"Right, of course. They're for your own good,"

"You can't be too careful," Reed put in.

"Yes you can," Johnny muttered. "Reed's a perfect example."

"Thank you for the compliment," Reed said dryly.

"You heard that?" Johnny asked, embarrassed.

"I'm sitting right next to you,"

"Heard what?" Ben grunted.

"Nothing," Johnny said brightly. "Don't you worry your little rocks about it,"

"That phrase is really starting to get on my nerves kid,"

"Duh! That's the point," Johnny said with a smirk.

"Boys! Please." Sue interrupted. "Why are you in your suit?"

"I flew," Johnny replied brightly.

**Next chapter: Johnny finds out something new. (At last.)**


	7. Lets read a little secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own fantastic four and Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the songs.**

**Author's note: Thank you for your reviews. I'm halfway through chapter 8 so I'll update soon. R&R!**

"Morning," Buffy literally skipped into the kitchen the next morning. Ben nodded, Sue smiled, Johnny waved and Reed glanced up at her from the piece of paper he was scribbling on. Or that was what it looked like from where Buffy was standing.

"Morning Honey," Joyce said brightly.

"Oh pancakes," Buffy said happily when she saw what was in the frying pan Johnny was holding.

"Flip." Johnny commanded. Sue pointed her finger and the pancake jumped into the air and did a little somersault. It landed the other way in the frying pan.

"Impressive huh?" Johnny said with a smirk as Buffy watched.

"Pretty much," She admitted. Willow was always practising levitation on small objects but it was nothing on what she had seen.

"The gas has gone again," Joyce explained.

"You're kidding!"

"I wish I was. It's lucky we have these guys to help us out,"

"What would you do with out me," Johnny boasted.

"Watch TV in peace," Ben muttered.

"Work in peace," Reed added.

"Relax and have a great social life," Sue said with a sweet smile.

"Oh ha ha," Johnny said dryly.

"Aw, don't worry Johnny. We're glad to have you around," Joyce added.

"We are?" Buffy asked.

"You say that now but you guys would be stuck on cold food and takeaways if it weren't for me," Johnny said sulkily.

"And?" Ben asked.

"C'mon Ben. You'd die without hot food." Johnny wasn't enjoying this conversation any more.

"Takeaways suit me just fine,"

'Well fine," Johnny put down the frying pan and walked out the room. Reed rolled his eyes.

"He'll be back in a second. He's just hiding round the corner waiting for us to voice our regrets," said Reed.

"No actually," Buffy sniggered as Johnny poked his head round the wall. "I'm not desperate for your attention."

_DING DONG_. The doorbell sounded through the house. Joyce frowned at Buffy.

"Were you expecting someone?" She asked her equally baffled daughter. Buffy shook her head.

"I'll get it!" Johnny said excitedly before bounding off to the door. Sue looked at everyone else and noticed Reed was avoiding her gaze. She frowned and followed Johnny to the front door. She got there just in time to see Johnny signing a document on a clipboard.

"You're collecting other people's packages?" She asked angrily. Johnny shook his head. Reed, Ben, Joyce and Buffy appeared from the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked.

"Johnny's signing for your packages," Sue replied, not taking her eyes off her brother.

"You ordered something?" Joyce asked. Buffy shook her head.

"It's mine Sue!" Johnny explained.

"What?" Sue was confused. Johnny walked out the front door. Sue's mouth dropped open when she realised what he was standing next too.

"Oh please tell me you didn't," She moaned.

"Presenting Torched 2!" Johnny announced proudly. Everyone walked outside to see Johnny's latest purchase.

A brand new shiny red Porsche was parked beside Joyce's SUV.

"2?" Buffy asked.

"My old car was called Torched, she was so beautiful but SOMEBODY crushed her. I missed her so much I had some guys make an exact replica of her. Apart from the number plate cos that has the number two written on it."

"You got an EXACT replica of your car! How much did this cost?" Sue demanded.

"Not much," Johnny said as he scratched the back of his head.

"How much kid?" Ben asked.

"Just a couple of thousand," Johnny muttered.

"How much." Sue demanded. Her voice was dangerously low.

"Forty," Johnny mumbled.

"How much? Tell me Johnny."

"40, 000 okay!" Johnny shouted.

"Wow," Buffy said under her breath.

"Forty?" Joyce asked in disbelief. Sue didn't say anything. She took some deep breaths and turned to go back into the house.

"Calm down Sue," Reed said soothingly.

"Calm down…CALM DOWN!"

"40, 000 isn't really that much if you think about it," Reed said with a sheepish smile.

"What did you do Reed?" Sue asked angrily.

"Yeah, whaddya do Stretch? What's with defending matchstick?"

"Reed just doesn't believe in bullying," Johnny said quickly.

"Did you give him money?" Buffy asked. Reed gulped and looked down at the floor.

"How much did you give him Reed?" Sue asked.

"Well… it wasn't much,"

"How much?"

"Just a small amount,"

"How much?" Sue's low and dangerous tone unnerved Reed.

"35," he muttered just loud enough for Sue to hear. Sue glared at Reed and Johnny and went back into the house.

"Sue wait," Reed tried to follow but he walked right into a force field. He flew backwards by a few feet, landing on his back. He rubbed his head and stood up.

"Sorry dude," Johnny said with genuine sympathy.

"She'll get over it," Ben chimed in.

"Yeah, you know Sue. Give her five minutes." Johnny said confidently. "And as much as I'd like to stick around I'm gonna take my girl out for a spin." Johnny stroked the car lovingly.

"Johnny, don't you think you should talk to your sister?" Joyce suggested.

"She won't talk to me yet." Johnny said dismissively. He opened the car door.

"Wait!" Buffy said suddenly. "You can give me a lift to school. Just let me get my stuff," Johnny rolled his eyes and closed the car door.

Buffy ran into the house and reappeared a few moments later holding a small handbag and a textbook.

"You're going to school?" Joyce asked.

"Yeah, of course." Buffy replied.

"But I thought you were expelled." Buffy froze. She had forgotten to tell her mother about it. She turned around to face her mother.

"Just when were you going to tell me about this?" Joyce asked angrily.

"Mom I-"

"I got a call from your principal this morning. He wanted to make sure you came into school today to sort out a few things."

"Mom honestly. I didn't break into school! I didn't take anything!" Johnny, Reed and Ben suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"We can talk about this later." Joyce said sternly. Buffy stared at her mother in disbelief. She opened the car door and got in. Johnny looked between Buffy and Joyce, unsure of what to do.

"Get in." Buffy commanded. Johnny got into the car and revved up the engine. Reluctantly he drove off with Buffy beside him.

The drive was solemn and silent for five minutes. As the car pulled up at some traffic lights Johnny decided to put on some music. He reached over Buffy and opened the glove compartment. He felt around and was pleased to feel a hard thin round thing. He pulled it out to reveal a CD.

"Please tell me it's not your kind of music," Buffy said with a smile. Johnny put the CD in the player and pressed player. Buffy groaned as drop it like it's hot began to blast through the speakers. Buffy covered her ears as Johnny began to sing.

"Snoooooooooooooooop….Snooooooooooooooooop…Snoooooooooooooop…will the pimps in the crib ma, drop it like it's hot, drop it like it's hot-" He stopped as Buffy pressed for the next track. He glared and then smirked as another thumping bass filled the car.

"I don't like it unless it's brand new. You might see me in my brand new, whip with my brand new, bitch pumping my brand new shit, you don't like it get off my brand new dick-" He stopped dancing and singing as Buffy pressed for the next track yet again. He smirked when he realised what tune was next.

"She take my money," he began to sing. To his surprise she smiled and began to sing too.

"When I'm in need, yeah she's a trifling friend indeed. Oh she's a gold digger, way over town that digs on me." The two continued to sing as they drove off towards Sunnydale High.

Heads turned as the cousins drove up outside the school singing.

"I can't believe you actually have a good taste in music." Johnny said.

"It's a catchy tune," Sue said defensively. Johnny raised one eyebrow.

"Bye," she said and got out the car.

"See ya," Johnny drove off.

He was almost back at Revello drive when his cell phone rang. Johnny picked it up casually.

"Hello?"

"Johnny?"

"Buffy?"

"Look, I left my biology book and my teacher is going to freak if I don't have it. Could you go and get it for me?"

"Yeah sure, where is it?"

"Beside my bed,"

"You keep your biology book beside you bed?"

"No! I put it there so I didn't forget to take it to school,"

"Great plan,"

"Whatever just get my book."

"Yes sir!" Johnny said mocking.

"Ha ha," Buffy said dryly. "Bye." The blonde said before hanging up.

When Johnny got back to Revello Drive Reed and Sue were talking. Ben was trying his best to soothe Joyce who was still upset about Buffy's expulsion.

"Reed how could you give him 35,000 dollars?"

"Well, it's his money too,"

"We put you in charge of our finances to stop Johnny from spending all that money but you gave it to him anyway,"

"Actually Sue it was his money. He pretty much earned it fair and square,"

"How?"

"TV interviews, magazine interviews, opening clubs and restaurants and appearing at special events." Reed explained.

"Johnny earned $40,000 by showing off?" Ben interrupted.

'Pretty much," Reed admitted.

"Who'd a thought it," Ben said in amazement.

"I would," Johnny said as he opened the front door. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Buffy left her keys in the car," he explained and showed them a mass of key rings. Johnny trotted upstairs.

"Hey! Where are you going, we need to talk," Sue called after him.

"Later, Buff left her book and wants me to drop it off for her," he shouted back.

Johnny opened the door to Buffy's bedroom. As she promised a thick, green textbook was on her bedside cabinet. Johnny picked it up and looked around. _I wonder… _he said, eying the drawers of her bedside cabinet. He grinned and sat down on the bed, laying the textbook next to him. He opened the first drawer to find the usual stuff. Jewellery, make up and scraps of paper. He picked one up and read out the two different styles of neat handwriting.

'_Hey Will, football practise at 9 o'clock.'_

'_Is that Percy? The one who just scored? '_

'_Yep.'_

'_Ewwww, sorry Buff but Percy has a few problems,'_

'_Like what?'_

'_I'm tutoring him at lunch, you come and see just what he's like.'_

It was just a note Buffy had been passing in class with someone called Will. Johnny out the paper back in the drawer and closed it quietly. He opened the second drawer and was bored to see even more girly stuff. No diary. Johnny deflated disappointedly. _It can't be too far away. _Johnny suddenly remembered something. When he had gone into her room the night before it had been on top of her chest of drawers. Johnny walked over and opened them. They were all full of clothes and make-up. _How much stuff does this girl actually need?_ He opened the middle one, _bingo_.

A small white and pink book was poking out under some tops. Johnny grabbed it and was surprised to see it didn't have a lock. He sat down on the bed and opened the book at a random page.

'_I think I passed my test today. I hope I did anyway otherwise I would officially be flunking physics. Everything's really quiet which I'm glad for. No more work.'_ Johnny flicked over to another random page. '_Angel's fine. I got to him on the hill just before sunrise. Except the sun didn't come out thanks to an eclipse. And Sunnydale finally got cold! It snowed would you believe! I tried to call the guys but I'm getting no replies. Willow's not picking up and Xander's phone line is unavailable.'_ Johnny flicked to another page. _'Mom and me had another huge row. This is getting really bad. Apparently she thinks I shouldn't really be jumping out of windows. She launched into this whole speech about me not thinking things through. I think things through! Hello! Vampire slayer here, if I don't think I die.' _Johnny frowned. He reread the last sentence over and over again. Intrigued he turned the page but it was the last entry. So he went back, right to the beginning. '_Mom totally wigged out this morning. She went into my closet and found my weapons bag. I don't think she realised my job involves so many pointy things. I know she's not taking this whole slayer thing very well but what can I do? I can't stop and I certainly can't let Faith take over like she wants. Faith's been acting really weird; I hope she's okay. I don't think power is something she should have…'_

Johnny stopped reading and looked up at Buffy's closet. He put the diary down and walked over to the closet. He slowly opened the doors and looked inside. Yet again all he could see was clothes. He pushed a few dresses out of the way and was pleased yet disturbed to see a large black bag. He knelt down and pulled it out. Johnny checked he wasn't being watched before unzipping the bag. _Holy shit._


	8. Explain yourself!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Amelia and she's just an extra who gets to say something.**

**Author's note: Thank you for your reviews. I wrote a long chapter because…uh…I don't know just enjoy and review!**

Buffy walked up to her locker, Willow was standing by it. She smiled and waved when she saw Buffy.

"Hi!" she said happily.

"Hi, someone's very happy," Buffy said as she opened her locker.

"Well I've decided to take Oz's approach and look on the bright side. I should remain calm about this whole thing. Being expelled could be like some sort of higher calling,"

"That's what I thought," Xander said as he drew closer. Oz was with him.

"We're destined for better things," the petite teen agreed.

"We might be getting kicked out of here so we can be offered a place at an even better school." Willow said happily. Buffy looked confused.

"Wow, you guys seem to coping better than me. My mom's totally wigging," Buffy admitted.

"Hey, so are ours. My parents are kicking me out and selling everything I own," Xander said brightly.

"I'm grounded and will never see my laptop again," Willow said, she was smiling but her voice was beginning to waver.

"My mom's depressed and tried to kill herself " Oz said in his usual monotone voice.

"Yeah, we should look on the bright side," Buffy said happily.

"Always works for me," Oz commented.

"Yeah, and imagine always thinking your gonna die while your fighting Buff. The chances of dying suddenly increase," Xander added.

"Gee thanks," Buffy said dryly.

"What?" Xander asked.

"Everytime we fight a big bad ugly guy I think that it might just be the last time I fight,"

"No! Negative thinking is bad!" Willow scolded.

"I know. But it's just one of those things I have to do. The more I think the more relaxed and angry I become,"

"Well angry is good right?" Xander asked worriedly.

"Should be," Oz muttered.

"Yeah it is," Willow said confidently, "Right buff?" she asked, suddenly feeling unsure.

"Angry is good," she confirmed. "Angry brings out my inner demons and bye bye bad guy!" Buffy shut her locker and the four friends headed for the library of Sunnydale High.

Johnny walked down the corridor. _How can getting lost in this place be so easy?_ He turned a corner and grinned triumphantly, he hadn't seen this corridor yet. He walked down it, looking into classrooms to see if he could see Buffy. He had no such luck.

A shrill alarm broke the even peace of the corridor and students poured out of the classrooms. Johnny found himself following the teenagers hoping that they might be all going into a canteen or any other place where he was likely to find his cousin. He deflated disappointedly as the crowds dispersed back into classrooms, leaving him alone again. He was about to leave when the administration office caught his eye. Johnny grinned and walked up to the spotless window.

A middle-aged woman was sitting in an office chair and flicking through a gossip magazine. Johnny was pleased to see that him and his friends dominated the front page.

"Excuse me, do you know where I could find a Buffy Summers?" he asked. The woman didn't even look up from her magazine.

"Buffy Summers," she echoed loudly.

"Who?" A woman at the desk behind her asked.

"Buffy Summers," Johnny answered. The second woman typed something into the computer in front of her.

"I'm afraid she has a free period. She could be anywhere." She said after a few seconds.

"Are you looking for Buffy?" Johnny looked away from the unhelpful secretaries to see a girl standing beside him. She wasn't tall and had dark brown hair that was pinned back into a messy bun. She wore a deep red dress and matching lipstick.

"You know her?" Johnny asked. _Looks like Buffy might have some cool friends after all. _There was something about the girl that shouted 'I have it all.'

"Of course, we share a few classes. She's probably hanging out in the Library or something, c'mon I'll show you." Johnny followed the girl down the identical corridors.

"Library? She hangs out in the Library?" Johnny asked in disbelief.

"I know, what kind of person chooses to hang out with an old English guy?" Johnny was speechless.

"I'm Cordelia by the way. Cordelia Chase,"

"Johnny Storm."

"THE Johnny Storm? As in member of the Fantastic Four?" Cordelia asked excitedly. Johnny grinned and nodded.

"And Buffy is your cousin?" she added in disbelief. Johnny nodded.

"I'm guessing she isn't very popular,"

"No and her weirdness is like, contagious. I know you guys are family and everything but you shouldn't spend too much time with her. Believe me, I know."

"What do you mean?" Johnny was confused.

"Well, I started dating her friend and all of a sudden I was hated. Whenever something weird happens Buffy has something to do with it. I heard she's getting expelled."

"What kind of weird things?" Johnny asked curiously.

"Just small things: robberies, disappearances, murders. You know I told her they found a dead body in the changing rooms and she asked me how the person died and if they had any marks on their body. I mean, weird much?" Of course that was over two years ago but Cordelia had a feeling that Johnny wasn't clued in about Buffy's destiny. Whenever someone was asking questions Cordelia knew it was best to play naive and cover the careless tracks the slayer often left behind. Even she knew that total chaos would erupt if Sunnydale knew that all their worst nightmares existed and could easily happen. Her best method was convincing everyone that Buffy was a morbid freak. She was helping her hometown and getting revenge at the same time.

Inside the library Giles was sitting at the table, reading a book and drinking tea.

"Hi Giles," Buffy said as the four went through the double doors.

"Hello," he muttered back distractedly.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked as she sat down beside him. Xander sat next to her while Oz and Willow sat opposite them.

"Just reading,"

"Is it about magic?" Willow asked excitedly.

"Uh…yes," Buffy's smile faded.

"Is their trouble?" she asked.

"No. I was just reading." Buffy snatched the book from Giles and looked at the front cover, knocking Giles tea over. Buffy ignored it and tried to figure out the writing.

"I'll get it," Willow said quickly. She screwed her face up in concentration and closed her eyes. Xander, Oz and Giles watched as the puddle slid back into the mug and the mug did a ninety-degree turn so its base was on the table. Buffy looked up from the book. Everyone was watching Willow in amazement and Willow wore a triumphant smile.

"What does this say?" Buffy asked.

"Uh…it's not important," Giles muttered.

"So why can't you tell me…unless you can't read it!" Buffy said with a mischievous grin.

"That doesn't work on me," Giles said in a bored voice.

"Damn," Buffy muttered. "Can you read it Will?" Buffy handed the book to Willow who studied the cover for a few seconds. Her face distorted to mix of confusion, surprise and horror.

"What?" Buffy asked worriedly. Willow looked up at her friends for a second before flicking the book open and scanning a few pages.

"What's it say Will?" Xander asked. He was beginning to get worried as well. Oz looked over Willow's shoulder but the Latin made no sense to him.

"It's about the dark arts," she said after a while. Buffy looked at Giles. "Mind control," the red head continued. "Giles what are you trying to do?" Giles snatched the book away.

"It's just a spot of light reading. Tea?" The older man stood up and made his way into his office. The teens looked at each other.

"The book was about controlling other people to do stuff, and affecting people's memory," Willow explained, watching Giles in wonder.

"Why would Giles wanna do that?" Xander asked. The four people went into deep thought; Oz broke the silence.

"He was trying to help us," he muttered.

"But how could that help?" Xander asked. Willow looked at Oz; she understood what he was saying.

"He was going to make everyone forget," she said quietly.

"Make everyone forget about our expulsion," Buffy muttered, catching on.

Giles appeared from his office, trying to look casual. Buffy stood up and ran over to the man and gave him a big hug. Giles looked taken back.

"You don't have to do that for us," She said happily.

"Yeah, we're totally fine with this thing," Xander said with a grin.

"This expulsion thing is like a higher calling for us," Willow announced proudly.

"You are all happy with this?" Giles asked.

"We have no choice," Oz replied.

"So you mean you are all perfectly happy to leave the school?" The teens nodded.

"We have to look on the bright side," Willow said happily. "If we didn't then Snyder would be happier about this whole thing,"

"Yeah, we could use that reverse thing. He realises how happy he's making us so he makes us stay," Xander pointed out. Giles laughed silently.

"That would never work," All heads turned to the doors to see the new speaker. Cordelia was standing there and she wasn't alone. Johnny was standing behind her.

"Your cousin has been searching all over the place. If you ask someone to come to he school you have to tell them where to meet you," Cordelia said to Buffy, deliberately avoiding eye contact with Willow and Xander.

"Sorry," Buffy said apologetically. "Did you get my book?"

"Yeah," Johnny's reply was short. He slammed the biology book down on the counter beside him. Buffy inhaled sharply as he put another smaller book on top of it. She snatched it up immediately and inspected the cover. The book was a pristine white with rose pink flowers on the cover. Buffy glared at Johnny.

"What are you doing with this?" she asked angrily.

"I don't know but you have some explaining to do," Johnny said in an equally angry voice.

"How about you go first. Did you read my diary?"

"Yeah, now maybe you could tell me what this is doing in your closet," Johnny pulled out a dagger from his jeans. The dagger gleamed dangerously, sunlight danced on the pointed blade. The hilt held a large ruby.

"You were snooping around in my room again?"

"That's not important Buff. What's all this stuff about vampires? Are you feeling okay?" Buffy looked from Giles, to her friends. Their expressions were all the same, grave and sympathetic, apart from Oz.

"Okay, fine." Buffy said quietly after a pause. "You should sit down, this could take a while."

Johnny sat down where Buffy had been sitting and listened intently as she told him everything. She started from the very beginning, when Merrick had first approached her. She told him about her adventures with Pike in Las Vegas and significant fights with demons and vampires in Sunnydale, from the Harvest to a close encounter with The First. Johnny was shocked. It wasn't really the truth he had been expecting and knowing that most of the people around him were directly involved with the supernatural was slightly scary. _I am sitting in the room with a vampire slayer, witch, werewolf, watcher (whatever that is) and people who have been possessed a few times. Last night I was attacked by a vampire slayer and watched a vampire slayer make out with a vampire. This is really twisted. _Johnny was speechless, he looked around him, everyone else seemed perfectly fine with hearing Buffy's story.

"Does Aunt Joyce know?" Johnny asked as he tried to process what he had just heard.

"Weren't you listening? Her finding out lead to the big argument when I ran away," Buffy said angrily. Johnny nodded slowly.

"So lemme get this straight. You kill Vampires like everyday," Johnny pointed at Buffy. Buffy nodded. Johnny turned to the others. "You make sure she kills things, you practise magic, you're a werewolf, you got possessed by hyenas and you," Johnny paused when he reached Cordelia.

"I'm not part of this freak show," Cordelia stated.

"Then why are you still here?" Xander asked.

"Because…" Cordelia looked around, everyone was watching her. She stood up, smoothed out her dress and walked off holding her head high.

Cordelia felt ridiculous, she knew better than to leave a room without a rude comment. As she turned the corner to her locker she saw a bunch of girls. As she got closer she realised it was Harmony and co. They were giggling and slowly edging their way towards her.

"Cordelia," Harmony greeted brightly when she saw the teenager. Cordelia glanced at the ditzy blonde in acknowledgement.

"Did you hear that the Fantastic Four are in town?" she asked.

"No," Cordelia replied sarcastically. Harmony stared blankly at her for a moment as if she was trying to work out whether she had just heard sarcasm. She decided to let the puzzle pass by.

"Anyway, Amelia says she saw Johnny Storm right here, today!"

"I know. I've already spoken to him,"

"You spoke to him," a blonde girl cut in. Cordelia immediately recognised her as Amelia.

"YOU spoke to JOHNNY STORM," she repeated in disbelief.

"Yes," Cordelia confirmed smugly. The girls looked at each other, unable to hide their amazement.

"Now excuse me but I have to go find an outfit for tonight. I have a date." Cordelia announced and walked off. She didn't really have a date but the idea of walking into the Bronze with Johnny would really make people jealous. _I wonder how hard it would be to get that guy._

1630 REVELLO DRIVE

Ben sat back in the sofa, it was nice to sit down and relax. The tension between Sue and Reed had vanished and Joyce had calmed down. He flicked through the channels trying to find a decent programme preferably a replay of last night's big game. As Ben channel surfed he gulped down some Coca Cola and ate some extra large pretzels. As he flicked through an image caught his eye. It was the Fantastic Four. Ben paused to watch, although fame wasn't something he originally wanted he couldn't help but be interested in hearing people praise him.

Ben noted it was a small local news channel; the headlines flashing across the bottom of the screen were relatively minor. Ben listened to the newsreader praise the four as images of them flashed on the screen.

"_And rumours are now flying around that the four are right here in little old Sunnydale. The youngest member of the team was seen outside Sunnydale High School. At one point he was seen with a young blonde who people have dubbed his latest flame." _Ben chuckled; he loved watching the media get so excited over rumours.

"What's so funny?" Reed asked as he came and sat down next to Ben. Ben pointed to the TV screen. Reed studied it for a few seconds and his face fell. A reporter was standing outside the school, along with many others. All of them were eagerly awaiting Johnny's appearance.

"We have to get there now," Reed said quickly, he stood up and grabbed a jacket.

"Get where?" Sue asked as she entered the room with Joyce.

"Johnny's about to encounter a whole group of television reporters. If we don't get there we might end up with a whole bunch of paparazzi right here,"

"Reed's right," Sue said as she took her jacket.

"You can't all go," Joyce interrupted. "They'll recognise you and it will only make things worse,"

"That's true. One of you go," Ben said.

"Sue should go, she can control Johnny and sneak into the school unnoticed," Reed suggested.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift," Joyce said as she put down the magazine she was holding. Sue and Joyce grabbed some light jackets and left the house quickly.


	9. A mystery person to make you review

**Short A/N: If you couldn't stand it when I rambled on in chapter 3 then read the author's note up to where I've written: DEATH!**

**Any writing underneath that is completely irrelevant.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nada. Null. Zilch. Are you happy now that you have left me feeling all sad and stuff? I should think so because why would you make me do it if you didn't enjoy it. That makes it completely pointless and oh my god I am seriously rambling.**

**Author's note: I wrote this two hours ago when I was talking to my friends and I'm to hyper to do a full grammar check. I won't have time to post this over the weekend and I promised myself to post a chappy before lent because funkyhigh begged me to. PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you for the TWO reviews I received for my last chapter. If you actually want me to continue with this story then you have to review. To make you review I have even started my plot. So yes, the first eight chapters were all just me going with the flow. But now I'm all out of the flow because nobody obviously likes the flow. They want ACTION. SUSPENCE. ROMANCE. DEATH! Actually I don't think I'll kill anyone because it would mess up the whole Buffy/F4 timeline because this story slots in perfectly with it all. At least I think it does. Anywho/Anyhoo just out of interest which of those spellings is correct? Too hyper to check. I am so gonna have a sugar hangover tomorrow morning…or at least in a few hours. If you were wondering a sugar hangover is the bit where you stuff yourself with sweets that you get hyper but the odd combos eventually leave you ill. I'm soooo good with naming stuff. Actually I'm not. And also, if you were wondering this author's note is only really long because I feel so bad about writing so little. But at least I wrote. And at least this thing finally has a plot!**

The Invisible Woman slipped past the group of reporters unseen. The second she was inside the school building she regained visibility and stormed down the empty corridors. She had no idea where she was going, there was no crowd to follow and the administrations office seemed to be well hidden. As Sue walked she caught sight of some giggling teenagers. All female. They were gathered outside two double doors, above the doors LIBRARY was written in shiny brass letters. She strode past them and pushed the doors open. Three teenagers were sitting around a table talking. A middle-aged man who Sue assumed was the Librarian was standing by the counter reading a very old book. Sue was about to turn around and leave when she heard her brother.

"Whoa! You use that thing?" She heard him say in amazement.

"Only once. It's pretty heavy for an axe." Sue frowned at the odd comment made by the person she recognised as Buffy. The librarian suddenly noticed she was there.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely. He had a strong British accent.

"I was just looking for my brother," Sue explained. The three teens had stopped talking and were watching her in astonishment. Johnny came from round a corner.

"Sue! Oh my god, check this out!" Johnny ran towards her brandishing an odd shaped weapon. Sue took a step back.

"You are never gonna believe the real reason Buff ran away!" he said excitedly. Sue stared, horrified, at the axe. It had a stain on it. Johnny followed her line of sight.

"Don't worry. Buffy only killed a demon," he said reassuringly. His comment didn't make Sue feel much better.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

The drip of a tap was the only sound that accompanied the young slayer's footsteps. Faith glanced around warily at her surroundings. She had just been passing the time of day away by checking out the usual vampire nesting grounds. Her current location was an abandoned house not to far from the main part of town. Faith griped the stake she was holding tighter. She could feel someone's eyes boring into the back of her head. She momentarily debated the idea of turning around. Faith stopped walking and heard a floorboard creak. It was above her. Faith looked up and smirked. _Bingo. _She slid silently through the old kitchen and up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs Faith thought she saw someone move. Faith walked towards the room to investigate. She pushed the door open quickly; she loved the element of surprise. The room was empty except for a pair of manacles chained to the wall. Faith felt all the adrenaline rush away from her body. She deflated disappointed and was about to turn around and leave when a cold hard clamped over her mouth. The stake clattered to the floor, echoing through the derelict building. Faith's first instinct was to kick her attacker but she was having no effect. Faith tried to struggle but her attacker was strong. As a last resort Faith tried to bite the hand pressed against her mouth. To her surprise her teeth didn't collide with flesh. _This guy is wearing armour? _Faith knew fighting was pretty useless for now. The stranger led her into the room and proceeded to put Faith in manacles. Faith struggled as much as he could when she realised what he was doing but his grip was firm and tight. Faith struggled to see the person's face in the dark. The end of the struggle left Faith chained to the wall. Alone.


	10. Fine! Don't believe me!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. SO STOP PESTERING ME!**

**Author's note: Now reading this you MIGHT roll your eyes and think 'Oh my god. It's another pointless chapter' but if you do then you are WRONG! So HA HA. This is actually quite important. Tomorrow I'll post the next chapter. I just need to do a grammar check and everything. **

Cordelia walked through the crowd confidently. The crowd parted like the red sea, Cordelia had that determined look on her face that generally meant that if you stopped her from getting what she wanted…you were dead. Although the teenager no longer had the authority and respect she did before Xander, Cordelia's fiery personality had not been forgotten.

The crowd outside the library was mostly made of girls. A few males were hanging around coolly as if they were simply there by chance. Lunch break had begun and the rumour of the Fantastic Four's arrival had spread like wild fire, mainly due to the appearance of reporters outside classroom windows.

Principle Snyder stood in front of the doors trying to persuade the teenagers to leave the corridor.

"Come along now, there's nothing to see here." He announced. To his surprise he was being ignored. Cordelia walked to the front of the crowd and turned around to face them.

"Hey you guys!" she announced. Nobody was listening. "Hello! Do you guys want to know about the Fantastic Four or not?" she said louder. The crowd quietened and everyone looked at her.

"Thank you! Now as I was trying to say they've already left. They climbed out a window thanks to you guys." The over excited teens looked at each other, unsure of whether to believe Cordelia or not, after all the library windows weren't very big. After a minute of loud discussion the crowd slowly dissipated. Snyder nodded at Cordelia gratefully and left. Cordelia smiled triumphantly and went into the library.

The Scooby gang plus Johnny and Sue were sitting around the table. Buffy was retelling her story while Sue listened intently. She seemed to be more shocked than her brother. Cordelia cleared her throat to announce her arrival. Buffy paused and everyone looked at Cordelia.

"Buffy can I talk to you," Buffy was immediately suspicious of the teens sweet tone.

"It's kinda urgent," Cordelia added impatiently.

"Sure," Buffy led her into Giles office and closed the door behind them.

"What's up?" Buffy asked once the two were alone.

"Okay I need your help."

"Why?"

"It's really simple you don't have to do a thing apart from hold a slumber party," Cordelia explained.

"What? Why? Is that it?" Buffy asked in disbelief.

"Well duh! You really think I would ask you for anything else?"

"So why me? Lemme guess, is it maybe because a certain person happens to be hanging around?" Buffy teased.

"Yes if you must know. All you have to do is have the party, invite me and that is it,"

"So you want me to help you get close to my cousin?"

"Yep,"

"And I will agree why?"

"Because you don't want the whole school to know where exactly they're staying unless massive crowds are your kinda thing," Cordelia threatened through gritted teeth. Buffy toyed with idea; she knew Cordelia was capable of carrying out her threat and what harm could possibly come out of Johnny and Cordelia getting together. It would only last a week.

"Okay fine, but I can't make any promises. My mom might just put her foot down."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you! And don't tell anyone! If word gets out then I am ruined." Cordelia gave Buffy a big hug before skipping out the small room.

"What was that all about?" Xander asked suspiciously. Buffy shook her head.

"Not important. She's just curious about Faith's brother," she lied. Buffy knew it was a feeble excuse but it was something Cordelia would do. Xander grunted and looked down at his comic. Willow wasn't so easily deceived. She looked at Buffy. 'I'll tell you later' Buffy mouthed when Xander wasn't looking. Oz caught Buffy and frowned. He exchanged curious looks with Xander.

The drive back to the Summers' home was oddly tense. Sue watched all the people suspiciously as if she expected them to grow horns and throw themselves on Johnny's new car. Johnny found himself giving girls second glances too. He had no idea what to expect but he found himself looking at handbags, wondering if he might see a stake or crossbow sticking out.

"This is crazy," Sue announced after a few minutes.

"Tell me about it. These people are living on the gates to hell and they don't even know it. I think I would get a little suspicious if half my friends died and then I saw them biting someone a few days later."

"Maybe they do know about it but they just chose to ignore it. After all who wants to face the facts that going out after dark alone is practically suicide."

"Makes sense to me," Johnny agreed happily. He slipped a CD into the car and grinned as a heavy bass line flew through his body.

At 1630 Revello Drive, Ben and Reed were watching a sports channel that was last nights yesterday's big game. Or more Reed was pretending to be interested to humour Ben.

"Woo!" Ben's cheers stole Reed from his thought bubble.

"Woo," Reed cheered distractedly before focusing on the fact that Sue and Johnny were probably being swarmed by reporters that very second.

"What?" Reed asked innocently when he noticed Ben was watching him.

"The other team scored egghead," Ben grumbled.

"But you cheered too," Reed said with a sheepish grin.

" Only to see if you were paying attention. Look Reed, quit worrying, Suzie and the Kid will be fine."

"Sue's been gone for quite a while."

"Relax Stretch. Suzie's dealt with the matchstick nearly all her life, she knows what she's doing."

Reed was about to reply when a sharp knock on the door interrupted him. Reed shot out of his chair and almost sprinted to the door. He put his eye to the spy hole and was relieved to see Sue and Johnny standing on the doorstep. Johnny seemed fairly relaxed while Sue looked a little shaken. Reed opened the door and the siblings scooted inside.

"You are never gonna believe what just happened!" Johnny gushed the second the door was closed.

"You got a date?" Ben offered. Johnny shook his head and sprinted up the stairs. Reed and Ben exchanged confused looks and looked at Sue for answers. Sue was busy channel surfing to see if they had been spotted yet. Johnny reappeared a few moments later holding a big black bag; he dropped it by his feet.

"You're leaving?" Reed asked. Johnny shook his head again; an excited grin was still on his face. He knelt down and opened the bag. After a few seconds of rummaging around Johnny pulled out a pointy object.

"Do you guys know what this is?" Johnny asked.

"A stake," Reed answered. He took the pointy wooden object away from the youngest man as Johnny began to toss it between his hands.

"Why do you have a stake?" Ben asked.

"It's not mine," Johnny replied dismissively, then his smile grew; a task Ben had once thought impossible for the eager superhero.

"It's Buffy's," Johnny finished excitedly as it was the biggest thing in the world. Reed frowned, Ben looked at Johnny blankly and looked at Sue; Sue wasn't giving any clues.

"Why does Buffy have a stake?" Ben asked after a few moments.

"Because, in every generation a girl-" Johnny was cut off by his sister.

"To cut a long story short: Vampires and other evil things are real. We are standing on top of the hellmouth and Buffy was destined to protect the world from such evil." Sue said quickly. Ben and Reed looked at each other, a small smile graced Ben's lips. He snorted, then his large shoulders began to shake until eventually Ben was laughing loudly. Reed giggled with him until he saw the Storms were deadly serious.

"Guys we're not joking. We just sat in a room with a werewolf and a witch," Sue said quietly, she didn't sound like she believed herself either. Ben's laughter quietened down and Reed stopped laughing all together. He walked up to Sue and felt her forehead with the back of his hand.

"Sue, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," she snapped as she pushed Reed's hand away.

"You know what if you guys don't believe me I'll just have to prove it. C'mon." Johnny stood up and went over to the front door.

"Where're you going?" Reed asked as he regarded Sue carefully.

"I said come on! I'm gonna prove it to you guys seeing as you seem to think this is a all a big joke." Johnny said stubbornly. Reed looked at Ben.

"What's the harm?" he asked Ben. The football fan shrugged and stood up. The four quickly made there way to Johnny's Porsche.


	11. He kept his word?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author's note: Thank you for the reviews. I've been so tired that this chapter has just been sitting in Microsoft word. I only decided to post this because I was bored. Oh so bored and now I have nothing else left to do.**

Faith didn't know what time it was but she knew that she was getting very hungry, it seemed like hours had passed and the only window was covered in thick purple velvet curtains. She made a mental note to buy a watch the second she got away from the dark, dingy room. Faith had already tried her hardest to break the chains but they were heavily bolted to the wall. Faith had considered breaking out a chunk of the wall but she knew a getaway would be very difficult. She was a Slayer and as reckless as she was even Faith knew fighting some kind of demon with your hands chained together and dragging half a wall was difficult.

The door swung open. Faith's head snapped up as she looked at her visitor. It was her captor.

"Hello," he greeted calmly. Faith sneered and looked down at the floor.

"Are you hungry?" The man pestered. Faith shrugged. The man laughed. His laugh was incredibly false, the kind of laugh one uses when they laugh at a joke just to be polite. The man covered the ground between him and Faith in two strides.

"I'll take that as a yes," The man kneeled down until he was level with the slayer. He produced a brown paper bag and held it out to Faith. The bag dangled above Faith's hands but she refused to accept the food.

"Take it," His voice was calm but there was a hint of impatience in his voice. He didn't like to be kept waiting. Faith glared at him. She tried to make eye contact but she couldn't even see his face. The man's faced was covered by the shadows of a rich, dark green hood.

"I said take it," he said menacingly after a few seconds. The calm had disappeared from his tone completely and was replaced by anger. Faith regarded the man in front of her. She did a double take when she saw his hands. The man smirked as he followed her line of sight. Faith looked back up at his face.

"What are you?" she asked menacingly but her captor could hear the fright in her voice. The man decided not to answer her question. Instead he dropped the bag, stood up and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

The second he was gone Faith grabbed the paper bag and opened it. She couldn't help but smile, it was a king sized meal from her favourite burger bar: Mary's. Faith took out the burger and took a large bite hungrily.

Outside the door the man watched her closely. She was dangerous and he hadn't really planned on meeting her but bait was bait and who was he to argue with an opportunity for revenge?

Once Faith had finished her food the man decided to approach her again. To his dismay Faith shot him a filthy look as he entered the room.

"I take it you enjoyed your meal," he stated with a smirk, not that Faith could see it.

"Not really," Faith said dismissively.

"Now I think we should have a little chat, you-"

"I don't do heart to hearts with people I can't see," Faith interrupted. The man laughed, the false annoying laugh that Faith knew she would be hearing a lot.

"I don't think that's necessary,"

"Then enjoy your little monologue. I'm going to sleep," Faith made herself comfortable and closed her eyes.

"What if I told you I was willing to set you free if you helped me out a bit,"

"I'd still go to sleep," Faith said, keeping her eyes firmly shut.

"Well I think it's quite a reasonable exchange. Your freedom for a little information." Faith couldn't help but open her eyes.

"That depends on what you want to know,"

"Just about your friends,"

"See this where you just made your big mistake. I know your type. You squeeze every drop of gossip from me and then you still have me locked up in chains. Besides I haven't really got any info. Sorry," Faith gave a false bright smile and closed her eyes.

"I just need an address."

"Can't help ya,"

"Fine. Tell me where he lives,"

"Where who lives?"

"The vampire. The vampire with a soul." Faith opened her eyes again and regarded the cloaked figure in front of her.

"Get me outta here first,"

"Oh I don't think that's a good idea. You be a good little girl and tell me what I need to know,"

"Well if you told me why it's so important that you know I'll consider it,"

"Angelus is an old friend. We go back quite a few years, we're very old friends."

"Well if you guys are so friendly then you wouldn't be holding me hostage to get his new address," The man inhaled loudly and clenched his teeth.

"Listen here. Just tell me the area," Faith suddenly got very scared as the man produced her stake. He pinned her against the wall, the stake pressed lightly by her heart. She looked down at the stake,"

"I'm not a vampire," she said after a few tense seconds. The stake pressed down harder. Faith gulped quietly. Although it was the worst piece of advice she had been given as a slayer Faith instantly remembered Buffy's words. '_Number one rule of slaying: Don't die.' _And yet here Faith was about to take her one-way ticket to heaven, (she is a slayer after all,) Faith bit her lip.

"Restfield cemetery," she blurted out. "It's a big mansion, you can't miss it," The man smiled and let go of Faith. He took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the chains. Faith blinked in surprise, looked cautiously at the man and slowly backed out the room.

MEANWHILE AT SUNNYDALE HIGH

"So what was that all about?" Willow gushed the second the two friends entered the girls bathroom. She had been itching to ask why Cordelia had been so happy.

"Cordelia wants me to invite her over for a slumber party," Buffy said as she checked her hair in the mirror.

"What? Cordelia wants to sleep over?" Willow asked in disbelief. Buffy nodded.

"She wants a chance to get close to Johnny," Buffy said with a smirk.

'Oh….well that explains a lot I guess. Are you gonna invite her over?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. I kinda need a girly night in. Maybe you, me, Cordy and Faith could just hang out on mine tomorrow night." Buffy suggested.

"Sure. I can't make any promises though, Mom and Dad are still a bit disturbed at seeing me in Oz's shirt," Buffy stared at her friend in shock.

"And when did all this happen?" she asked with a smile. Willow blushed.

"It's not what you think. He slept over last night and when they came back from a friend's house today I was wearing Oz's shirt during breakfast. I mean I didn't know they were coming. We were just eating when they burst in."

"Sure," Buffy said, a coy smile played across her lips.

"I'm serious Buff! On top of this whole me getting kicked out of school thing, seeing a strange boy topless in their kitchen has really put the icing on the cake." Buffy laughed.

"You wouldn't be laughing if you were in my shoes," Willow said but she couldn't help but smile too.

"Been there, done that. And worse." Buffy added.

The two girls left the bathroom and joined the end of the lunchline. They were quickly served and joined Oz and Xander at a table. Xander was watching Cordelia flirt with a random jock and eating mystery meat while Oz was leaning back in his chair and munching on a jumbo packet of Lays.

"Maybe you could invite Amy as well," Willow suggested as the two sat down.

"Invite where?" Xander asked. "You guys having a party?"

"Yeah why not. I'll call my mom later and see what she says," Buffy agreed ignoring Xander.

"It will be so much fun!" Willow gushed.

"What will be fun? Tell us!" Xander demanded childishly.

"We could do so many great things, Cordelia will be there but who cares? I mean, as long as she doesn't invite all these other girls cos then my mom would totally freak," Xander glared at Buffy and Willow as they ignored him yet again.

"Am I invisible?" Xander asked Oz.

"No. Girls and their secrets." Oz said shaking his head.

"I mean it's okay. I totally enjoy being ignored, in fact I love it!" Xander's last comment grabbed the attention of the teenage girls.

"What?" He asked innocently.

OUTSIDE RESTFIELD CEMETRY

"Oh how convenient." Reed said sarcastically as the red car pulled up outside a cemetery.

"Shut up," Johnny retorted angrily.

"Johnny what are we doing here?" Sue asked. Johnny turned around to face his team mates. Sue was in the passenger seat while Ben and Reed were crammed onto the backseat.

"You guys are about to meet a real, live vampire," Johnny announced excitedly.

"Oh, woop-de-do," Ben said sarcastically. Johnny pulled a face and got out of the car.

As the Fantastic Four went further into the cemetery Sue found herself extremely nervous. She had a feeling that from now on all things associated with evil would give her the creeps. Johnny stopped walking outside the biggest building.

"Whoa," Ben muttered under his breath. The building was pretty impressive and was obviously very glamorous in it's time.

"And this is where our vampire resides." Johnny announced proudly.

"Wait hasn't it occurred to any of us that we are going to visit something that will kill us within minutes?" Reed asked. Sue suddenly looked alarmed.

"Oh my god Reed is right! How can we go to someone who's gonna want to eat us?"

"Relax, we got Ben. Angel would break his teeth tryna eat Pebbles' neck anyway this vampire has a soul." Johnny's last revelation didn't mean anything to the three people but knowing that Sue's force fields and Ben's skin could protect them was enough.

"Wait a second. Did you say Angel as in Buffy's Angel?"

"That's right. Would you believe a vampire slayer got together with a vampire?" Johnny sad through peals of laughter, he stopped when he realised he was alone.

"Guys! Yo Guys wait up!" Reed, Sue and Ben had already wandered into the mansion.

The four friends wandered around the grand house. So far there were no signs of life. It was just a house that contained the bare essentials.

"Hello?" Johnny shouted. He shrugged when there was no reply. "He must be sleeping. We can come and see him later,"

"Wait!" Sue said. "Can you guys smell something burning?" The three men frowned and sniffed the air. To their surprise there was an all to familiar stench.

"Johnny is that you?" Reed asked. Johnny shook his head.

"I don't think so. Can you guys see any smoke?" Johnny said, checking his body for any smouldering clothes.

"Split up." Reed commanded. The four went their separate ways.

Susan jogged through the empty halls, as she went further south the smell got stronger. Sue turned a corner and looked around. She screamed.


	12. Makeover!

**Disclaimer: Only owning my little green cloaked gang**

**Author's Note: Guess who's back…back again…S.D's back…tell a friend. I'm sorry I've just been listening to that song and I can't help but write it down. It feels so good to be writing stories again. I actually wrote this before my SATs but I didn't have time to post it. Now would you believe they aren't over yet? I have a three-week break before they make me sit down on a computer for an hour and make me do a test for Computer Technology. I think I am going to scream. Oh well, thanks for the reviews btw. Enjoy!**

Sue screamed. A man sat slumped in the corner. He was young, around 17 and wearing a uniform similar to that of a typical fast food restaurant. His badge read 'My name is Jerome'. But that wasn't why Sue was screaming. He was dead. His skin was a deathly white and his eyes seemed to be glazed over as he stared into space. His head lolled to one side and on his neck lay two holes. Sue tore down one of the curtains and threw it over the man's leg, which was burning furiously.

Reed, Ben and Johnny burst into the room.

"What's wrong?" Reed asked, slightly out of breath from running. Sue pointed to the corpse. The three men stared in shock.

"Yeah, I'm sure he wouldn't eat us," Ben said sarcastically, glaring at Johnny.

"Okay maybe I got the wrong cemetery," Johnny said with a sheepish grin.

"We should get outta here before this guy comes back," Ben said, ignoring his friend. Reed nodded and put an arm around Sue. The four quickly hurried out of the mansion and to Johnny's car.

A figure stepped out the shadows, quite different from the first who had encountered faith. He grinned and pulled out a mobile phone.

"Hello?" The man who had met Faith answered the phone.

"You were right."

"Of course. Did you do as I instructed?"

"Yes. But what now?"

"We wait."

**(A/N: In case anyone is wondering the guy who met Faith is the first to talk. He says 'Hello?')**

A FEW HOURS LATER AT A SHADY MOTEL

A knock on the door woke Faith from her slumber. She sat up and stretched. The person knocked again.

"Yeah, alright, alright I'm coming. Jeez." Faith stood up and walked over to the door. She glanced through the spy hole and was both pleased and peeved to see it was Buffy. She opened the door and glanced at the blonde.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Can I come in?" Buffy asked. Her voice was frosty; she really didn't want to be here right now and knew it was a mistake coming. Faith looked her up and down, after a second she moved out the way and let Buffy pass. Buffy walked in quickly and stood in the centre of the room, Faith stood by the door with her arms crossed.

"So, what do you want?" Faith asked.

"I was just wondering if you were up to a girls' night in tomorrow," Faith did a double take.

"What?" she asked dumbly.

"I said I am inviting you to a slumber party," Buffy was growing impatient. Faith had no idea what to say. Slumber Parties had never really been her thing, mainly because no one had ever invited her to one before. From what she had heard and seen in movies Slumber Parties were usually very girly: makeovers, movies, music etc.

"Sure," Faith said after debating the idea in her head. Buffy's face actually lit up for a split second before returning to its sullen expression.

"Great. Come to mine at 6, we're gonna head down to the bronze for a little bit then come back to mine," Buffy said before promptly leaving Faith alone to reflect on he fact that she had just agreed to a night of total hell.

Faith sighed. _Well at least she didn't come and yell at me_. Faith had been more than worried about what trouble Angel might be in but she was sure Buffy wouldn't be making social calls if her boyfriend was in danger. Faith pondered going after Buffy and telling about her encounter. _Nah._

Buffy stopped once she was a block away from the motel and exhaled loudly. Somehow she had managed to let her mother agree to the party but she still couldn't figure out why she had invited Faith. Faith would definitely not enjoy herself but Buffy had a feeling that it would be wise to have the Confident Slayer with her. She started walking again, suddenly feeling positive again. She walked with a spring in her step, oblivious to the character walking behind her. The person pulled out a mobile phone and dialled a short, simple number.

"We've had an unexpected development,"

"Oh really?" the voice on the other side of the line didn't seem to sound bothered.

"We're going to have to deal with TWO slayers," The person was greeted with silence. After a few seconds the other person spoke up.

"What?"

"The other slayer is going to be there,"

"Shit."

THE NEXT EVENING

"Oh come on, you look fantastic,"

"Yeah. Now we could actually look like twins,"

"Oh how fun,"

"Come on Faith. Cordy's right. If you don't believe us we could ask Johnny. He's very honest."

"Yeah but I look like a…well I don't know what I look like but it's something real bad." Faith protested loudly as Cordelia applied lip-gloss to the slayer's lips. Faith sat on a stool in Buffy's room. Around her stood Buffy, Willow, Cordelia and Amy. All of them were holding makeover essentials.

"Look, keep your eyes shut. We're almost done," Cordelia said as she grabbed Faith's head firmly and swept a darkish blue eye shadow over Faith's eyelids.

"I know this is gonna look wrong," Faith moaned.

"I beg to differ," Amy piped up. "Hey! Where's the mascara? Will have you got it?"

"Uh," Willow sifted through the make up bag and produced a shiny black tube.

"Oh, extra volume," Willow said happily as she handed the mascara to Amy.

"Extra? I don't look good with big eyelashes. Trust me guys, I've experimented."

"Sssh! We are trying to make you look good. Don't move because one false move will mean your eyes will be poked out with a mascara wand." Cordelia said threateningly. Faith scowled but opened her eyes and kept still as Amy brushed the wand over her eyelashes.

"I think we should give her lipstick instead," Buffy said thoughtfully. "Not too light. Kinda dark, like she usually wears,"

"Sounds good to me. Faith where is your lipstick?" Cordelia asked. Faith pointed to a rucksack in the corner. Buffy went over and rooted around the smallish bag. Her hand eventually came into contact with a cold, hard tube. She handed the tube to Cordelia who quickly put it on.

"There, all finished." Cordelia announced.

"Thank god!" Faith stood up and walked over to Buffy's full-length mirror. She was surprised with what greeted her.

"See, you look great!"

"We look like sisters," Cordelia said happily.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Faith asked mockingly.

"Oh ha ha. C'mon, let's present you to the rest of the world," Cordelia grabbed Faith's arm and Buffy took the other. They slowly dragged a reluctant Faith down the stairs and into the living room. Willow and Amy followed.

Johnny lay slouched out over the couch. Ben sat beside him. The two friends sat in total silence as they watched Football. Their eyes were glued to the screen; it took Buffy several tries to get their attention. She cleared her throat for the fifth time. Johnny glanced at the girls impatiently.

"Do you guys mind. We're tryna watch TV," Johnny said with annoyance.

"Actually we do. Just tell us what you think of Faith's new look," Buffy instructed.

"No,"

"Please. One quick look and tell us the first word that comes into your head," Willow begged. Johnny sighed and glanced at Faith who stood in the middle of the group.

"Nice," he said dryly and went back to the television.

"Is that it?' Cordelia demanded. "Just nice? I put my life and soul into this makeover! You didn't even look at her properly. You're not gonna miss anything. There is a thing called replay you know." Johnny sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine!" he huffed and turned to face the girls. His eyes widened as he noticed Faith.

"Whoa! Talk about a transformation. You look like a slut," Johnny said nodding his head.

"Is that supposed to be a good or a bad thing?" Amy asked nervously.

"Good," Johnny confirmed, he gave them a thumbs up sign and flashed them a heart-melting smile. Buffy looked around awkwardly as Amy, Cordelia and Willow sighed simultaneously. She looked at Johnny who shrugged innocently and smirked before going back to his game.

Three figures stood outside the Summers' residence, unnoticed by the world. Their deep green cloaks managed to help them blend in effortlessly with their dark surroundings.

"Do we attack?" The smallest one asked.

"Patience. We must wait till the time is right." The eldest and obviously the leader hissed.

"Well I say it is. The longer we wait the bigger the chance we will be seen." The third whispered determinedly

"Humans differ from us, the longer we wait the more tired they shall get and I think we all know what a tired slayer means." The leader said

"More anger? I heard that Human adolescences are very protective over sleep, we don't want their anger to give them more fuel." The smallest one whispered worriedly.

"Now who ever told you that?" The leader demanded.

"The television," the youth replied meekly.

"Do not listen. The master says we must wait so wait we must."


End file.
